


we won't forget the good times

by LilacGalaxies (pastelxzavva)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual!Poly!Burr, FTM Trans!Lee, Group Chat Chaos TM, KG3 is a DICK, Multi, Poly!Hamilsquad, Slow Burn (ish), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/LilacGalaxies
Summary: why am i like this.anyway, group chat au because i have no self control.make sure to check the tags to avoid any triggers of yours! stay safe<3





	1. angelica is sick of your shit hamilton, burr

**Author's Note:**

> burr is Bi and there's some screaming over lee x burr at the end but yeah thats it

_**naah** _ _has added **jeffershit** **,** **beanieboy** **,** **laffytaffy, missmarialewis, ELIZArd, frecke, wiii,** and **hamilham** to a group chat!_

 

 **naah:** You are all part of the lgbtqia+ community, right?

 

 **laffytaffy:** oui.

 

 **jeffershit:** and?

 

 **hamilham:** ye

 

 **frecke:** yeah, why?

 

 **wiii:** ,,,,yes?

 

 **frecke:** oh ew its you

 

 **wiii:** yes its me fuck off freckle boy

 

 **naah:**  Guys, stop. I have a question.

 

 **beanieboy:** what's up burr?

 

 **naah:**  ...What should you do if you think you might be bi?

 

 **hamilham:** h OLY SHIT YES WELCOME TO THE CLUB BURR

 

 **ELIZArd:** im a lesbian i dont know

 

 **missmarialewis:** lesBEAN*

 

 **laffytaffy:** probably look into why you think that you are bi n then decide from there? thats what i did when i was questioning if i was poly

 

 **wiii:** that's actually really good advice?

 

 **naah:** Thank you...

 

 **laffytaffy:** of course!! why do you think you may be bi, burr?

 

 **naah:** Uh...

 

 **hamilham:** oo yes do tell

 

 **ELIZArd:** g asp T ELL

 

 **frecke:** !!

 

 **naah:** Not going into detail but I know a guy and I realized that I thought that he was really cute

 

 **naah:** Shit, wait

 

 **naah:** SHIT I AM BI

 

 **wiii:** there it is. congrats. now im gone.

 

 **laffytaffy:** wait what about theodosia?

 

 **naah:** I already know that I'm poly. ANYWAY.

 

**_wiii_ ** _has left the group chat!_

 

 **naah:** Not so fast!

 

_**naah** has added  **wiii** to the group chat!_

 

 **wiii:** why

 

 **naah:**  You're my friend and I need moral support because Hamilton and Jefferson are in the same group chat.

 

 **wiii:** ...good point.

 

 **laffytaffy:** hang on, i am confused. "wiii", who are you?

 

 **frecke:** he's the asshole known as charles lee

 

 **hamilham:** fucking asshole insulted washington!

 

 **laffytaffy:** what??

 

 **wiii:** i didn't say a word i didn't mean.

 

 **frecke:** YOU ASSHOLE. YOU WANNA GO AGAIN OR SOME SHIT?

 

 **wiii:** no thank you, John Laurens. Alexander Hamilton, you may want to go and calm your boy down before he explodes.

 

_**wiii** has left the chat!_

 

 **naah:**...Holy shit.

 

 **laffytaffy:** ...agreed.

 

 **jeffershit:** im confused

 

 **beanieboy:** ^

 

 **ELIZArd:** lee insulted washington.

 

 **ELIZArd:** alex and john got mad.

 

 **ELIZArd:** they got into a fight.

 

 **ELIZArd:** lee ended up getting hit or stabbed or something in the side.

 

 **ELIZArd:** lee now has a scar there.

 

 **ELIZArd:** he and john hate each other.

 

 **missmarialewis:** didn't burr side with lee?

 

 **naah:** Stood by him*

 

 **naah:** Lee is my friend, so I stood by him and tried to convince him to back out of the fight but he wouldn't listen.

 

 **frecke:** he can die! fucking asshole!

 

 **naah:** I'd like you all to know that Lee is reading this mess over my shoulder and cackling.

 

 **frecke:** FUCK YOU LEE I HOEP YOU FUCKING DIE

 

 **hamilham:** Charles Lee insulted my father and I will not let that slide because I love my damn father even if it isn't by blood so he deserved what he got and I'm quite glad he has the scar because he's an asshole. The day he dies is the day I rejoice because he is an asshole that deserves to die in the depths of hell! And Burr fucking sided with him!

 

 **naah:** Hamilton, listen. I know you're pissed at him but stop acting like a damn child and grow up. Lee was mad about something that happened in Washington's class so he talked some shit. You need to calm the hell down.

 

 **jeffershit:** u h,,,

 

_**ELIZArd** has added  **Fucc** to the group chat!_

 

 **ELIZArd:** angie help hamilton and burr are gonna kill each other

 

 **Fucc:** i swear to fuck you two i will pull Receipts

 

 **Fucc:** knock it off

 

 **hamilham:** but lee's an asshole!

 

 **Fucc:** hamilton. three am. drunk. sent me a text that made no sense at all.

 

 **Fucc:** [hamiltonrecepit001.png]

 

 **hamilham:** fuck.

 

 **jeffershit:** HAHAHAHAGHAH

 

 **laffytaffy:** mon ami, how drunk were you?

 

 **hamilham:** i dont wanna tlak about it,,,,

 

 **frecke:** oh i remember that night!! 

 

 **naah:** Sigh...

 

 **naah:** Sorry, Angelica, but Alex did start it in all fairness.

 

 **Fucc:** burr. fell asleep on charles lee's shoulder in the courtyard in senior year of high school.

 

 **Fucc:** [leeburr.jpg]

 

 **naah:** WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT AND WHY IS IT TITLED "LEEBURR"???

 

 **missmarialewis:** OH THAT IS SO CUTE

 

 **hamilham:** s H IT THATS KIND OF ADORABLE WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **frecke:** Shipped TM

 

 **naah:** n O

 

 **laffytaffy:**!! YES !!

 

 **Fucc:** oh

 

 **naah:** NO

 

 **hamilham:** YESSSSSS

 

 **Fucc:** i did not mean for this to happen

 

 **laffytaffy:** all shippers of lee and burr say i!!

 

 **hamilham:** i !!

 

 **laffytaffy:** i

 

 **missmarialewis:** IIIIII

 

 **frecke:** i x100

 

 **Fucc:** oh goddamnit


	2. theodosia is pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theodosia and james madison get added to the chat  
> also, alex punches sammy  
> poor boy  
> yeah idk its a mess

_**naah** has added  **theoleo** to the chat!_

 

 **naah:** Sorry guys, Theo wanted to join the chat.

 

 **Fucc:** its ok ur fine burr

 

 **Fucc:** annoying but fine

 

 **naah:** Thanks.

 

 **hamilham:** shit what

 

 **jeffershit:** okay if burr added someone can i add somebody

 

 **Fucc:** who is it

 

 **jeffershit:** madison

 

 **Fucc:** sure

 

 **jeffershit:** yess

 

 **hamilham:** ew

 

 **jeffershit:** you're one to talk

 

 **naah:** Not wrong. He and John are all over each other all the time.

 

 **theoleo:** yeah but its cute!

 

 **naah:** ..True that.

 

 **hamilham:** hey! shut up!

 

 **frecke:** khsdgljSHHHH

 

 **laffytaffy:** what !! you two are together !! since when ?? :0

 

 **frecke:** ........

 

 **hamilham:** november 17 2017 we got together on the second night of the theater club's fall play i asked him out backstage bc i was on tech crew n had a minor roll n he had to go on for a scene but then found me after it and said yes

 

 **frecke:** jesus you remember that?

 

 **hamilham:** duh

 

 **hamilham:** one of the best moments of my life

 

 **naah:** Oh my god that is ADORABLE

 

 **theoleo:** oMG AWE

 

 **jeffershit:** anyway im gonna add madison now

 

_**jeffershit** has added  **jmads** to the chat!_

 

 **jeffershit:** welcome to hell jemmy

 

 **jmads:** why are you like this

 

 **hamilham:** hi asshole

 

 **jmads:** wow look who's talking

 

 **naah:** Jeez, James, what happened? You're not normally this salty.

 

 **ELIZArd:** says the Salt King

 

 **missmarialewis:** eliza oh myg od-

 

 **naah:** Eliza, we both know damn well that the salt king is Alexander.

 

 **theoleo:** good point, burr.

 

 **hamilham:** w OW THANKS

 

 **frecke:** ,,,,they have a point,,,,,,,

 

 **Fucc:** g UYS IM SCREAMING

 

 **Fucc:**  ALEX JUST PUNCHED SOME DUDE OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED

 

 **Fucc:** HOLY SHIT

 

 **Fucc:** PEGGY GOT IT ON VIDEO IMMA ADD HER

 

_**Fucc** has added  **pegster** to the chat!_

 

 **Fucc:** PEGS GIVE US THE VIDEO

 

 **pegster:** oK

 

 **pegster:** [getfuckingrekt.mov]

 

 

 **frecke:** shIT THAT'S SAMUEL SEABURY

 

 **naah:**  Oh, god

 

 **naah:** That's not good

 

 **frecke:** why not???

 

 **naah:** You've seen Lee mad, Laurens.

 

 **naah:** Seabury's like his brother.

 

 **frecke:** ..

 

 **frecke:** o H

 

 **frecke:** o H S H IT 

 

 **naah:** Y E A H

 

 **theoleo:** uh oh

 

 **jmads:** add lee to the chat and calm him down or smth

 

 **naah:** Good idea

 

 **naah:**  Actually no wait I'm gonna go find him and keep him out of trouble instead

 

 **theoleo:** okay good i'll go get seabury n make sure hes ok then

 

 **naah:** Sounds good

 

 **jmads:** what the fuck

 

 **jeffershit:** wow that's really coordinated-

 

 **hamilham:** that's how they are

 

 **hamilham:** coordinated as FUCK

 

 **ELIZArd:** i aspire to have that kind of a relationship

 

 **missmarialewis:** same. wanna do that together, eliza?

 

 **Fucc:** d IDY OU JUST ASK YM SISTER OU T???

 

 **missmarialewis:** ,,,,yes.

 

 **ELIZArd:** when are you free? i can go out for coffee now if you want?

 

 **missmarialewis:** sounds good. give me ten minutes and i'll be over to pick you up. you're okay with that, right peggy? angelica?

 

 **pegster:** yea you're good

 

 **Fucc:** yeah ig just dont hurt her or you'll be dead in a ditch

 

 **missmarialewis:** the day i hurt eliza is the day i kiss hamilton

 

 **ELIZArd:** so never?

 

 **missmarialewis:** yeah

 

 **naah:** A) That's adorable you two congrats

 

 **naah:** B) I'm literally holding Lee against my side so he doesn't go and kill Alexander you're welcome you Caribbean brat

 

 **hamilham:** lol thank

 

 **theoleo:** ok seabury's ok im gonna take him to our dorm burr bring lee if you're not already there the four of us are gonna have pizza and nobody else can come don't even ask

 

 **jeffershit:** r UDE

 

 **naah:** We're already there and okay

 

 **jmads:** leave them alone thomas

 

 **frecke:** yes hi im back from getting coffee what the fuck hAPPENED

 

 **Fucc:** ....a lot. yall are nas-tee

 

 **frecke:**  dude don't call my boyfriend out like that

 

 **hamilham:** J O H N

 

 **laffytaffy:** ,,,i-

 

 **beanieboy:** r I P-

 

 **Fucc:** where were you two,,,?

 

 **laffytaffy:**...uh-

 

 **beanieboy:** ahahaha b y e

 

 **jeffershit:**  t M I

 

 **jmads:** oh my g o d,,,,,

 

 **Fucc:**   E W 

 

 **naah:** ...s i g h....


	3. hamilbitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk its shorter than usual but im rly tired n dont care y EET

**Fucc:** theo. burr. how r lee n seabury

 

 **theoleo:** lee is asleep.

 

 **theoleo:** seabury has a black eye.

 

 

 **theoleo:**...and burr is also asleep.

 

 **frecke:** is he on lee's shoulder tho

 

 **frecke:** thats the question

 

 **theoleo:** not,,,, not quite

 

 **theoleo:** lee is curled up a bit, leaning into burr and

 

 **theoleo:** burr is leaning his head on lee's

 

 **hamilham:** give us pics :oo

 

 **ELIZArd:** pls

 

 **ELIZArd:** we need it for blackmail

 

 **beanieboy:** i,,,i just think that they're cute.

 

 **jmads:** ^

 

 **jeffershit:** ^^

 

 **theoleo:** [aaronthatsgay.jpg]

 

 **hamilham:** a WWWWWWWWw

 

 **theoleo:** i k nOW

 

 **jmads:** oh god thats cute

 

 **missmarialewis:** cute

 

 **missmarialewis:** eliza's cuter tho

 

 **pegster:** PREACH MY SISTER IS ADORABLE I LOV HER

 

 **ELIZArd:** dlsgsslgjkdlgjsldg n O

 

 **ELIZArd:** PEGGY I LOV U BUT N O

 

 **Fucc:** yeah lizas pretty cute 

 

 **hamilham:** agreed

 

 **ELIZArd:** aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASKGJLSDGJLSDGLJGL:KSDGJLSD

 

 **missmarialewis:** ,,,um.

 

 **beanieboy:** sorry for leaving but laf fell asleep. also yes elizas cute. and that picture is a dORABLE OH MY GOD

 

 **theoleo:** oh my god burr is gonna kill me for putting it in here but i tS SO ADORABLE

 

 **frecke:** i agree with all points

 

 **frecke:** but lee is still an asshole

 

 **theoleo:**  angelica, can i add seabury to the chat? he wants to join.

 

 **Fucc:** yeah sure ig

 

 **Fucc:** hamilton no complaining

 

 **hamilham:** >:(

 

_**theoleo** has added  **seaberry** to the chat!_

 

 

 **theoleo:** welcome to hell sammy

 

 **seaberry:** Thank you, I guess-?

 

 **hamilham:** hey asshole.

 

 **seaberry:** Oh. Hi, Alexander.

 

 **ELIZArd:** hey seabury!

 

 **seaberry:** Do I know you?

 

 **ELIZArd:** i think so. 3:30-5pm, washington, history, right?

 

 **seaberry:** Oh! Yeah, okay! Hi!

 

 **missmarialewis:** hey. hows your eye?

 

 **seaberry:** Almost as black as Lee's hair. Thanks, Hamilbitch.

 

_**hamilham** has changed their name to  **hamilbitch**!_

 

 **hamilbitch:** youre welcome asswit

 

 **Fucc:** s I  G H.

 

 **jmads:** well this is a mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**hamilbitch:** aaaaaLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB A M A 

 

 **hamilbitch:** ALASKA ARIZONA ARKANSAS CALIFORNIA COLORADO CONNECTICUT

 

 **seaberry:** do do do doooooooo

 

 **hamilbitch:** DELAWARE FLORIDA

 

 **hamilbitch:**  GEORGIA 

 

 **theoleo:** H A W A I I

 

 **hamilbitch:** iDAHO

 

 **theoleo:**  ILLINOIS

 

 **hamilbitch:**  INDIANA :D

 

 **naah:** .....why.

 

 **seaberry:** d OOT DOOT DOOT

 

 **ELIZArd:** i heard doot iwas summoned

 

 **hamilbitch:** IOWA KAN S A S

 

 **thoeleo:** K E N T UCKY

 

 **ELIZArd:** nevermind im gone again bye

 

 **theoleo:**  LOUISIANA

 

_**theoleo** has added  **wiii** to the chat!_

 

 **hamilbitch:** M A I  N E

 

 **hamilbitch:** MAR YL A N D

 

 **theoleo:** MASSASCHU S E T T S

 

 **hamibitch:** MI CH I GAN

 

 **wiii:** :oooooooooo

 

 **seaberry:** MINNESOTA

 

 **wiii:** MISSISSIPPI

 

 **seaberry:** MISSOURI

 

 **theoleo:**  MONTANA

 

 **wiii:** N E BRASKAAAAAA

 

 **seaberry:**  nEVADAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **hamilbitch:** NEW HAMPSHIRE NEW JERSY NEW MEXICO NEW YORK NORTH CAROLINA NORTH D AKOTA

 

 **wiii:** O

 

 **theoleo:** HI

 

 **wiii:** O

 

 **seaberry:** oklaHOMA

 

 **hamilbitch:** OREGON

 

 **theoleo:** PENNSYLVANIA

 

 **naah:** f uCK IT

 

 **jmads:** RHODE ISLAND

 

 **naah:** SOUTH CAROLINA

 

 **hamilbitch:** SOUTH DAKOTA

 

 **theoleo:** TENESSEE

 

 **jmads:** TEXAAAAAAAAAS

 

 **seaberry:** U T AH

 

 **frecke:** whAT IS AHPPENING

 

 **hamilbitch:** VERMONT

 

 **jmads:** VIRGINA

 

 **naah:** W A SH IN G TO N

 

 **laffytaffy:** i've just been laughing my butt off i dont know

 

 **beanieboy:** WEST VIRGINIA

 

 **missmarialewis:** WISCONSIN

 

 **Fucc:** W YO MIIING

 

 **laffytaffy:** wh AT THE F  UC K

 

 **frecke:** LEGENDARy

 

 **naah:** Oh, if you guys thought that was funny you should hear Lee singing Yakko's World and Seabury singing Wakko's 50 State Capitols

 

 **Fucc:** excuse me wHAT YOU TWO KNOW THOSE I NEED TO DO A DUET W BOTH OF U

 

 **wiii:** O KAY

 

 **seaberry:** I'm down!!!

 

 **ELIZArd:** IS IT OVEr

 

 **missmarialewis:** YES 

 

 **ELIZArd:** GOOD

 

 **naah:** Hang on, I'm looking for a duet Lee and I did spontaneously one day. Theo, don't you have it?

 

 **theoleo:** Yeah I think so gimme a moment.

 

 **theoleo:** Found it!

 

 **theoleo:** [whyarenttheydatingyet.mp4]

 

 **theoleo:** ignore the file name :')

 

 **naah:** I want to break up.

 

 **wiii:** f u c k

 

 **ELIZArd:** oH MY GOD THE ELEMENTS OF THE PERIODIC TABLE

 

 **seaberry:** [awh.jpg]

 

 **theoleo:**  THATS A PICTURE OF LEE BLUSHING AND HIDING IN AARON'S FOURTH FAVORITE HOODIE ARE YOU K IDDING  M E????

 

 **seaberry:**  Just took it, too!

  

 **wiii:** w OW CALL ME OUT WHY DONT YOu

 

 **naah:** ........

 

 **ELIZArd:**   A W OMG

 

 **laffytaffy:** are we gonna ignore that theodosia knows that the hoodie lee's wearing is aaron's 4th fave

 

 **hamilbitch:** thats fucking goals oh my god

 

 **frecke:** alex u realize that i know you have five favorite hoodies and then the rest you dont give Jack Shit about right

 

 **hamilbitch:** ,,,,oh.

 

 **wiii:** aw.

 

 **seaberry:** [HAH.jpg]

 

 **seaberry:** You're one to talk.

 

 **wiii:** HGLSKJGLSDGK

 

 **naah:** Lee?

 

 **wiii:** ,,,yes?

 

 **naah:** Why are you so fucking cute.

 

 **hamilbitch:** S H IT THATS C U TE

 

 **beanieboy:** A W

 

 **laffytaffy:** omg

 

 **Fucc:**  A WW

 

 **wiii:**  ,,,f  uck,,,,,,,,,

 

 **seaberry:** [pfFFFFFFF.jpg]

 

 **seaberry:** B URR LOOK WHAT YOU DID HE S Q UEALED AND FLAPPED HIS HANDS RLLY AGGRESIVELY

 

 **wiii:**  SAMMY NO

 

 **naah:** Yes hello 911? I'm having a heart attack and I'm really gay

 

 **theoleo:** IM LOSING MYF  U CKING SH IT

 

 **Fucc:** YALL NEED TO D ATE

 

 **ELIZArd:** aRE WE ALL GONNA INGORE THE FACT THAT AARON BURR, ALEXANDER HAMILTON, THEODOSIA, CHARLES LEE, AND SAMUEL SEABURY SPAMMED THE CHAT W/ FIFTY NIFTY UNITED STATES LYRICS

 

 **jeffershit:** ^^^^^^^^^

 

 **missmarialewis:** whY DID THAT MAKE ME LAUGH SO HARD


	5. begONE TH OT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homophobes inbound.
> 
> there's a reason that angelica keeps tabs on so many people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes.  
> can you tell that i don't like kg3

**naah:** Who the fuck wanna die??

 

 **hamilbitch:**  wh,,,,,,,at?

 

 **pegster:** im confused whats going on

 

 **theoleo:** I'm with Burr.

 

 **theoleo:** I don't know who did it but Lee came back to our dorm in tears and I will  _kill someone for this so help me_

 

 **beanieboy:** ?????

 

 **seaberry:**  okay okay okay okay I'm talking to him on insta

 

 **theoleo:** And?

 

 **hamilbitch:** im interested now,,

 

 **seaberry:** aaand im going to kill someone :)

 

 **ELIZArd:**  What's going on, Sam?

 

 **seaberry:** Uh.... do you guys know my ex, George? Kingsley?

 

 **Fucc:** oh ew

 

 **Fucc:** he's a cunt

 

 **seaberry:** funny you say that, because he's transphobic

 

 **naah:** ...Say no more. I'll be back.

 

 **theoleo:** hang on i need to hold him back

 

 **wiii:** burr, don't, he's not worth it

 

 **wiii:** he wants the attention, don't give it to him

 

 **naah:**  What did he say to you?!

 

 **wiii:** ...he called me a tranny and told me that i dont belong in the lgbt community 'cause im not a real boy

 

 **ELIZArd:** wait you're trans?? i never noticed omg

 

 **Fucc:** yeah,, you'd never think that you're trans, lee. you pass so well!

 

 **wiii:** hah. thanks, you two.

 

 **theoleo:** Update: Burr just pushed me away and walked right to the guest room of our dorm, which is where Lee is

 

 **wiii:** ...yeah. im getting cuddled and bl e s s?? burr is Best Friend

 

 **seaberry:** he (kingsley) wants me to add him to the chat,,

 

 **wiii:** o h,,

 

 **Fucc:** do it, i have receipts.

 

 **theoleo:** i need to calm down. time to stress bake. liza, you ok with this?

 

 **ELIZArd:** lemme invite the gorlfrond over, and yes i am

 

 **ELIZArd:** i've been meaning to do some baking recently anyway

 

 **theoleo:** bl e s s oh my god

 

 **pegster:** i'm coming over toooo!!

 

_**seaberry** has added  **king gee** to the group chat!_

 

 **seaberry:** sorry guys... he insisted.

 

 **wiii:** its okay,,

 

 **king gee:** lol hey girlie, didn't know you were friends with my ex

 

 **seaberry:** ahahahah back off and leave him alone

 

 **Fucc:** heeeyyyy georgey

 

 **king gee:** ...oh shit.

 

 **Fucc:** sooo are we gonna talk about those 98 ex's you have? including the three transgender ones, the one asexual one, the one you dated as a prank when they genuinely loved you, etc.?

 

 **king gee:** i dated trannys what the fuck

 

 **Fucc:** Transgender people*

 

 **Fucc:** also, yes you did! 

 

 **Fucc:** not to mention,,, y'know.

 

 **Fucc:** Alexandre's adoptive father?

 

 **king gee:** whAT

 

 **king gee:** GEORGE W IS A TRANNY

 

 

 **pegster:** hi i am too fuck you kingsley

 

 **king gee:** ew

 

 **ELIZArd:** yeah, that's what i thought when i just read that you've dated  _98_ people.

 

 **ELIZArd:** what are you

 

 **ELIZArd:** a slut?

 

 **missmarialewis:** no, a bunny would be more accurate. y'all know how fast those things fuck?

 

 **hamilbitch:** truuuu thoooo

 

 **wiii:** what hey peggy you're trans too?? 

 

 **pegster:** ya 

 

 **wiii:** cool. #transgendersquad?

 

 **pegster:** #transgendersquad.

 

 **Fucc:** anyway! how about you don't call transgender people "tranny" and i won't call you kingsie

 

 **king gee:** exCUSE YOU

 

 **beanie boy:** kiNGSIE OH MY GOD LMAOOO

 

 **wiii:** lksjglsdkjgLKJ

 

 **theoleo:** i scREAMED

 

**_wiii_ ** _has changed **king gee** 's nickname to  **kingsie**!_

 

 **ELIZArd:**  all hail kingsie

 

 **naah:** all hail the glow cloud

 

 **ELIZArd:** what

 

 **naah:** what

 

_**kingsie** has left the chat!_

 

 **laffytaffy:** cecil or kevin

 

 **naah:** cecil

 

 **laffytaffy:** predictable

 

 **seaberry:** w h a t

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops  
> tha ts uh,,,  
> yep.  
> thats a welcome to night vale reference  
> uhhhhhhh  
> imma see myself out :''


End file.
